Los cambios son inevitables
by ZeroxFull
Summary: Un accidente, Rigby distante, Mordecai confundido y los sentimientos encontrados son el sazon de la historia ¿quieres saber porque? /Slash/Morby
1. Me siento un poco solo

**Notitas de Cice:** Hola otra vez gente gordita :'v bueno les digo que voy a subir este fic que hice para exclusivamente para mi amada hermana si les gusta subiré los otros capítulos pero no sabre si quieren mas sin reviews les aviso muajaja en fin espero les guste esta historia que salio de mi mente llena de canciones de Nano lo hice con amor y cosas sentimentales para la personita que lo lea c: .

**Avertencias: **La caricatura ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia que salio de mi imaginación de cabasho libre como el viento, es Slash chicoxchico si no te gusta el genero no lo leas por nada del mundo, la pareja es Morby así que amala

Sin más leas felices como cuando como lentejas :3.

**Me siento un poco solo…**

_Mordecai_

Últimamente Rigby a estado distante, como decirlo, no somos tan unidos como siempre esta tan distante que prefiere hacer el trabajo que Benson le pide sin chistar que extraño no recuerdo haberle echo algo y si lo hice ya me lo hubiera echado en cara como siempre pero es diferente ahora no se, intento sacarle conversación, hasta hacerlo enojar pero ante todo solo me responde vagamente y se va no tengo idea no es el Rigby de siempre.

Hable con Skips sobre el tema y dijo que tal vez solo era una fase así que termine por no darle importancia hasta que pasaron 2 meses con lo mismo en ellos Musculoso me dijo que Rigby solo una vez hablo sobre eso y según entendí algo cambio en ese tiempo, les pregunte a ambos si yo había cambiado y negaron con la cabeza afirmando que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, le pregunte a más personas y todas decían que yo era el mismo entonces ¿Qué pasaba?, suena raro de mi que soy hombre decirlo pero me siento solo sin Rigby desde entonces los días pasan lento y sin rumbo. Pensé y pensé y muchas veces me preguntaba si fue por aquel accidente de auto que tuvo Rigby pero en su recuperación y todo fui atento y eso con el, seguía siendo el mismo entonces así que lo descarte… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo no lo pensé? Seguro Rigby esta enamorado y no le quiere contar a nadie por que seguro lo molestarían con la chica y sabiendo lo negado que es, no quiere aceptar del todo que esta enamorado, eso explicaría por que siempre mira al cielo, esta suspirando o me evita pff~ sabia que algo grande tenia que pasar para que se portara así hablare con el de esto pero ya será la próxima semana, tengo algunos planes.

_Rigby_

Diablos que molesto es esto ya hace 2 meses que no hablo con Mordecai solo por… ¡eso! No lo entiendo ¿Qué pasa conmigo? La mejor manera que se me pudo ocurrir fue evitarlo, seguro piensa que me pasa algo ¡agg! Y pensar que tengo este tipo de sentimientos, igual es culpa de Mordecai si el no hubiera sido así seguro yo no me… bah! Que molesto y más cuando Skips intento hablar conmigo sobre eso, se están dando cuenta por medio de Mordecai eso debe ser ¿ahora que haré? Creí que era pasajero pero no lo fue por su culpa yo… ¡Tks! Maldita sea de verdad es molesto y más cuando lo sientes por dentro o aveces de la nada salen esos suspiros de chica, tengo que arreglar esto ya, debo de dejar de evitarlo enfrentare el problema, pero me gustaría primero contarle a alguien mi situación, bueno el problema esta a quien le contare esto sin que se burle, quizás esa chica que estaba enamorada de Mordecai, CJ ese era su apodo ella es muy difícil encontrársela seguido es perfecta para esto.

Y AL DIA SIGIUIENTE…

-Buenos días Mordecai- dice con un tono somnoliento Rigby

Mordecai solo se quedo viendo con ojos de sorpresa

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en… la.. cara…?-al de las ojeras solo se le fue cortando la voz al darse cuenta de que hablo normalmente con Mordecai sin pensarlo, se quedo en silencio viendo a Mordecai con un lijero sonrojo y una cara de "Me atrapo"

-No, no tienes nada es solo que me sorprendiste Mapache hace mucho que no me dabas los buenos dias – sonrió amablemente

-S-si , lo siento por eso- aparto la mirada para no tentarse a contemplar la sonrisa del peli azul e intento desviar la conversación disque arreglando su trampolín-

-Si- se dio la vuelta para revolotear y sacar una playera con un emblema de una banda de Jazz- ¡Ah! Lo encontré, sabía que estaba aquí, ¿recuerdas esto Rigby? Esta camisa que nos dieron en la fiesta de Jazz de tu primo-

Rigby volteo obligado a responder - Si la recuerdo, esa noche me obligo a ayudarlo con el sonido ¿Qué tiene de importante esa playera? Es vieja y ya nadie escucha a esa banda-

-Una chica que me encontré mientras comía en un restaurante de comida India me hizo conversación ya que la habían dejado plantada y en eso salió el tema de esta misma banda de Jazz y resulta que ella estaba en esa fiesta y le dije que aún conservaba la playera, tendre una cita con ella y sus amigas esta noche, así que Mordecai saldrá a buscarse compañía- comenta con todo seductor mas una cara de galán

-Ah, ya veo lo de siempre pero no entiendo me tienes a … no sabes que, no dije nada- el castaño salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible, pareció no agradarle el que se viera con chicas que seguro no lo valorarían y jugarían con sus sentimientos… pero que pensaba, esos ¿eran celos o que? Como siempre se torturaba a si mismo intentando negar todo lo que sentía en realidad.

Rigby

Esta noche Mordecai saldrá con unas chicas así que aproveche contactar a CJ para contarle mi "problema" no es que le tenga mucha confianza pero seguro no le dira a nadie.

"Ya estoy en el lugar donde la cite seguro ya llego… oh ahí esta" -Hola CJ, gracias por venir- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde estaba ella esperando

-Hola Rigby cuando tiempo ¿no? Me alegra verte ¿Cómo esta Mordecai?- Saluda alegre y tranquilamente como siempre

-Bien eso supongo, esta noche ira a una cita con unas chicas-

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes? No suenas muy cómodo hablando de el-

Se medio sorprendió mas intento ocultarlo- No en realidad nada…- "A quien engaño de eso vine a hablar"- Siendo sincero si pasa algo y de eso mismo vengo a hablar, eres a la única persona que se lo podría contar sin que se lo diga a alguien que conozco o eso espero-

-Lo sabia ¿Por qué más me contactarías? De todas formas, con confianza habla juro no decirle a nadie y si te puedo ayudar con eso lo haré-

-Si gracias oye que amable, en fin quería hablar de "es un poco incomodo hablar de esto…" ¿Qué piensas de un chico que le gusta otro chico?-

-Pues en realidad es raro pero es posible y si se aman de verdad no veo por que no ¿Qué tiene que ver esa pregunta?-

- Pues… yo ah~ -suspiro sabia que tenia que decirlo si o si- sere directo de una vez te contare desde el principio para que entiendas todo. Hace 3 meses tuve un accidente de auto.

Mordecai estaba al otro lado de la calle ya que lo deje con Margarita después de ver un videojuego en oferta camine y los encontré platicando en una banca esperándome…

Flashback=

-¡Mordecai! ¡Ven aca tienes que ver los juegos que rentan en esta tienda!- Le grite, el no me escucho estaba atento a Margarita y ella no parecía escucharme

-¡Mordecai! ¡Mordecai!- le grite pero el no hizo el menor caso así que molesto cruce la calle sin ver y un carro en ese mismo momento paso y me golpeo fuertemente ...

Según recuerdo después de eso…

-Hey amigo, Rigby ¿esta bien? ¿te duele algo?-

-¿Morde…cai? ¿Qué pasa donde estamos?-

-En el hospital viejo tuviste un accidente, un auto te golpeo-

-Eso explica por que me duele como si me hubiera golpeado Musculoso-

-Si es por eso… Rigby-

-¿Qué ocurre?- "No se si sea que acabo de despertar pero se ve muy preocupado y serio"

-Perdoname fue mi culpa, los de la tienda dijeron que estuviste gritándome pero no te escuche y por eso cruzaste la calle, por favor perdóname-

-Ah…. es cierto ahora lo recuerdo, idiota por eso estoy en cama espero y haya valido la pena esa platica que tenían-

-¡Eso no importa! Por mi culpa estas así, sabes que no me interesa lo que pienses pero me quedare aquí hasta que te recuperes-

-Pff Hacerlo por compromiso, prefiero quedarme aquí solo viendo la televisión-

-Y yo que me preocupo, ni siquiera por que me disculpe tienes consideración Rigby, como siempre echándome todo en cara, igual lo haré y no por compromiso, después de todo somos como hermanos-

Después de 1 mes en recuperación se hizo más y más atento conmigo, muchas veces no dejaba que las enfermeras me cuidaran todo el tiempo iba y me hacia platica para que pasara el rato me sacaba a sentir el aire y caminar también llevaba videojuegos para que me divirtiera eso me hacia feliz me sentía más unido a el hasta que un día..

-Mordecai ¿esta revista no traía un disco con..- "se quedo dormido y para colmos con medio cuerpo en mi cama, seguro cuan estaba con el celular se quedo dormido bueno lo dejare dormir y seguire leyendo mi revista"

-No~ yo lo cuidare… solo yo cuidare a Rigby nadie más puede ni debe~.

-¿Qué?- "debe estar soñando pero ¿quien dice eso entre sueños?"

-Rigby pase lo que pase te cuidare, no quiero que te pase nada~-

"Ya se despertó, diablos eso fue incomodo, mejor hago como que no oí nada"- Mordecai ¿viniste a dejar tus babas aquí o que? Mira como esta la sabana- "parece un bebé, pero seguro esta agotado por los desvelos"

-Lo siento Rigby me quede dormido sin querer-

-Amigo deberías volver a casa a dormir te esta agotando esto de quedarte conmigo, aquí están las enfermeras no me pasara nada-

-Ya te lo dije Rigby solo yo te puedo cuidar, soy tu mejor amigo yo se mejor que nadie que necesitas-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Jamás me has dicho eso a parte de que suena muy extraño viniendo de un chico a otro chico ¿sabes?- "diablos no se por que me esta inquietando eso que dijo"

-Si te lo he dicho no recuerdas cuando Benson vino a decirme que me despidiria si seguía … aquí, ¡Espera!-

-¿Ahora que?-

-Eso lo dije en mis sueños … dios sono tan raro viejo no pienses mal de mi por eso-

-C-cualquiera pensaría raro- "Aparto la vista y se puso rojo, yo siento que también lo estoy diablos mi pecho duele esto es extraño me siento inquieto"

-¿Qué pasa Rigby? te vez mal ¿Te sientes bien?-

-S-si estoy bie~n- "diablos apenas y me alcanza el aire para hablar ¿Qué me pasa?"

-No es cierto te conozco, a parte estas rojo y tu voz suena rara iré por la enfermera para que te cheque-

-De acuerdo, pero seguro no es nada- "eso espero…."

Fin del flashback

-Ahora entiendo Rigby-

-¿Qué cosa CJ?-"Su cara me esta asustando"

-Con lo atento que fue Mordecai te enamoraste ¿cierto?-

-¡Q-q-que dices yo no estoy enamorado de el!-

-Jaja Rigby ¿a quien intentas engañar? Es obio que lo estas, el pecho te dolía se te cortaba la voz y te sentías apenado, estas enamorado-

-¿Entonces esto se siente estarlo?-

-Así es y bueno dudo que sea pasajero, dices que paso 3 meses de eso-

-Si y el problema es que no se que hacer con estos sentimientos, opte por evitar a Mordecai por un buen tiempo ya que no sabia que era lo que sentía-

-Y ahora dejaste de evitarlo por accidente ¿verdad?-

-Exacto-

-Hay Rigby esa no es la mejor manera ¿no te das cuenta?, cualquier chica que este con Mordecai no será nada por que tu eres su mejor amigo y viven prácticamente juntos, tienes ventaja sobre todas ellas-

-Espera un momento, suena como si disfrutara estar … "eso" de el y no es así-

-¿Entonces que es lo que sientes? ¿quieres estar con el? ¿Qué se entere de tus sentimientos?-

-…- Se quedo en silencio pensando "No se que decir, es cierto ¿Qué quiero en realidad?... quizás quiero ¿estar con Mordecai?"

Suspiro pesadamente- Dios Rigby, seguro no lo habías pensado pero como chica se que decirte ¿bien? Lo que quieres es estar con Mordecai, no separarte de el y disfrutar momentos con el, eso es lo que pide tu corazón te lo aseguro- le dijo amablemente en verdad sabia de lo que hablaba se notaba en su sonrisa serena

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, ¡no quiero eso suena muy raro y como si en realidad estuviera enamorado de el!- "Diablos grite muy fuerte la gente me escucho"

-Lo estas negando con tu vida así que eso quieres- rie levemente tras la reacción del castaño

-… ¿Lo que quieres decir es que-fue interrumpido

-Es que aceptes que te gusta y que quieres estar a su lado-

Puso los pies sobre la mesa mientras se acomodaba en su lugar cruzándose de brazos-Ya veo… ¡tks! Que molestia ¿Quién quisiera estar enamorado? es una molestia-

-Jaja Eso mismo se pregunta mucha gente a diario, en fin Rigby lo que debes hacer ahora es ocultar que estas enamorado y reprimir tus sentimientos lo que te hara feliz es estar con el casí todo el tiempo ya que son amigos y viven bajo el mismo techo pasaras mucho tiempo con el, más de lo que harán esas chicas, eso si debes meterle en la cabeza sutilmente un tipo de "mensaje subliminal" para que el igual se enamore por eso debes tener muy en cuenta que debes estar con el todo el tiempo para que cuando no estes te extrañe, tienes mi número ¿no? Llamame cuando ocurra algún tipo de evento como una fiesta o si el lleva a una chica a casa o sales con el y compañía, te aconsejare para logres conquistarlo – Guiño el ojo en verdad sonaba emocionada con la idea de ayudarlo con su "problema"

-Vaya se ve que lo tienes planeado es extraño-

-Jaja Es solo que es divertido a parte de que te ayudare a ser feliz-

-Bien, entiendo lo que haré CJ supongo que podre hacerlo, gracias por todo cuento contigo-

-Cuando quieras Rigby , bueno nos vemos, ten el dinero de mi parte-

-Neh pagare yo, hasta luego-

-De acuerdo, adiós.

"Quien pensaría que haría esto, en verdad las cosas cambiaran mas y mas pero creo que es inevitable" Pensaba Rigby camino a casa con una leve sonrisa de medio emoción.

**Notitas de Cice: **Good buddys ¿Qué tal? Si les gusto dejen reviews, recuerden que sin ellos no sabre si subir la continuación and don't worry que tengo mucho tiempo libre así que sere activa no esperaran musho c': Gracias por leerme deberas saber que se tomaron el tiempo me alegra mucho denme sus opiniones si fui clara al expresarme o sugerencias de esto jamás me las tomare a mal aun si me insultan enserio xD werever nos vemos luego cosas de no se algo~-


	2. Las pocas esperanzas

**Notitas de Cice: **Hola de nuevo pues actualizo este fic a ver si alguien lo lee plz bueno espero que les guste este Morby que vengo haciendo desde hace un tiempo les juro que este cap si me gusto por como te deja en suspenso en fin léanlo felices ¿si? :3

**Advertencias: **Esto es _Slash/ChicoxChico/ _Si no te gusta no lo leas si eres arenoso menos.

Capitulo #2

Las pocas esperanzas

Rigby

Camino a casa estuve pensando de lo que hable con CJ en cierta parte me abrió los ojos, debo aceptar que me gusta Mordecai por más raro y tonto que suene, lo que haré ahora es dejar de evitarlo y permanecer a su lado intentando reprimir mis sentimientos no se si lo lograre… imagino que si después de todo se mentir muy bien solo tengo que ser como lo era antes.

Y CUANDO LLEGO A CASA…

Entre a la casa, Musculoso y Fantasmin estaban viendo la tele de la sala, subi las escaleras para entrar al cuarto con las esperanzas de que Mordecai ya se hubiera ido, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba vaya molestia es lo que pensé.

-Ah Rigby ¿te puedo perdir un favor?-

-¿Qué quieres?- Lo mire sospechoso

-Por favor a las 11:23 llámame, quiero impresionar a las chicas con las que saldré tu sabes pensaran que de verdad me habla otra chica y quizás piensen que soy muy popular y eso-

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?- conteste con un tono un poco molesto

-Te comprare aquella camisa que tanto querías-

-….. Echo, a las 11:23 ¿no? ¿Qué tengo que decir?- Acepte, igual y tenia que ser el de antes ahora

-Nada en especial yo hablare tu solo mantente en el teléfono hasta que lo diga, en fin ya me voy, gracias viejo cuento contigo-

Me tire sobre mi trampolín para leer una revista y no aparte la vista de ahí - Si, si ya deberías irte-

-Si y…. Rigby-

-¿Ahora que?-

-Gracias por volverme a hablar-

No voltee ni respondí la verdad no supe que decir… lo dijo con un tono un poco melancólico y se fue sin esperar respuesta… la verdad sentí un pequeño hueco en el pecho, suspire- Que idiota, pedirme esos favores aggg que molestia-

Y A LA HORA DE LA LLAMADA

"Bien ya le marque seguro contestara tarde para dar interés"

-Hola ¿Quién habla?-

-Soy yo Rigby-

-Ah Jennifer… no, eres Lucy ¿verdad? ¿Quien más me llamaría?-

-Ah~ mira como te quieres hacer el "interesante" frente a esas chicas-

-¿Qué? Una cita, no ahora no puedo-

Una chica intervino hablando lo mas alto posible, parecía hacerlo apropósito -Así es, Modecai esta conmigo~-

Y otra le siguio-Que dices tonta, el esta conmigo-

Hasta que la tercera chica intervino, vaya dicha-Jaja Ya quisieran el vino conmigo sin mi no lo conocerían-

"No puede ser cayeron en el truco de Mordecai, que chicas tan molestas ¿Por qué son tan atrevidas?"

-Lo oiste nena es por eso que no te puedo atender, llama en otra ocasión ¿si?, Mordecai tiene mucho que hacer~-

"¿Que chozto con ese tono de galan? En cierta parte me pone incomodo oírlo hablar así es como que penoso y penoso me refiero a que da pena ajena"- Si pues diviértete "MordeGalan"-

-¿Qué? Pollita por favor no insistas, se ve mal que una chica haga eso y como caballero no te puedo dejar hacerlo por mi-

"¿Pollita? Tks que idiota"

-Cierto Modecai dijiste que pasarías la noche entera conmigo ¿no?, así que ya deja de hablar con esa chica o me sentiré muy celosa~-

Tras escuchar eso me sentí tan molesto ¿de verdad el pensaba… No mejor no lo pensaba más si no perdería la cabeza

-¡Diviertete lo que quieras!- Colgue enseguida con un tono más que molesto "Como se atrevió a… ¿de que me quejo? No somos nada más que amigos y es por eso que me inquieta si volverá o no esta noche tks mejor escucho música para dormir"

Mordecai

-¿Qué? Pollita por favor no insistas, se ve mal que una chica haga eso y como caballero no te puedo dejar hacerlo por mi- "Dios saco esto con naturalidad je je"

-¡Diviertete lo que quieras!-

"¿Eh? Sono molesto o ¿fue mi imaginación? No lo creo pero… "

-¿Pasa algo Mordecai?-

-Oh nada, siguió rogando..-

-Que chica más rara-

-Rara tu, ¿enserio piensas pasar la noche con Mor… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?-

-Mordecai, vamos siquiera recuerda el nombre del chico-

-Oh si perdona como lo proteges …- parlotearon un buen rato

"Rigby si sonaba enojado ¿Por qué? No me sale de la mente… será que ¿se enojo por que le pedí ese favor? Idiota eso debe ser, esta enojado por que le pedí un favor cuando recién nos volvemos a hablar, pensara que soy desconsiderado y conociendo a rigb"-

-¡Mordecai!, ¿Hola? ¿Nos estas escuchando?-

-A si, perdona… ¿bueno ahora que hare…mos..- "no lo puedo dejar así"- Saben chicas dejare esta farsa, el que me llamo es mi amigo Rigby, le pedí el favor de fingir ser una chica para impresionar si quiera a una de ustedes y la verdad fui desconsiderado al pedirle ese favor cuando recién… nos volvíamos a hablar así que discúlpenme pero me voy-

Sin más me fui para volver a casa, hablare con Rigby para que por lo que allá echo me disculpe y empecemos por así decirlo "de nuevo"

MIENTRAS TANTO RIGBY

Rigby

No puedo dormir, no dejo de pensar en Mordecai y esa chica ¿de verdad pasaran la noche… juntos? Pero yo en realidad no quiero eso o no se suena raro, la verdad ¿esta bien hacer lo que dijo CJ? No se si pueda soportar cosas como estas… es doloroso en parte. Y si.. ¿lo pongo en manos de el destino o de lo que sea que mueva el mundo? Si, eso suena bien, Si Mordecai regresa a casa esta noche no me rendiré y seguiré con esto, y si el no lo hace, romperé todos mis sentimientos y haré un viaje para olvidarme de Mordecai y no sentir nada más que amistad por el… en cierta parte quisiera que el … regresara esta noche..~

Rigby se quedo dormido escuchando música se podía notar una pequeña gota cristalina que brillaba por el rayo de la luna aún aferrada a su lagrimal y aún así entre sueños podía sentir un pequeño hueco, el hueco que llenaba su enamorado junto a un pequeño sentimiento de esperanza que se hacia más y más lejano en cada nota de esa canción…

**Notitas de Cice:** ¿Les gusto? Jaja Buenos i así fue gracias por leer denme sus Reviews para ver su opinión no importa cual sea los quiero a ver si subo la continuación por que si no lo leen mucho de que sirve :'v Adios Buddys.


End file.
